barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharing in the Fun
Sharing in the Fun '''is the 23rd episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends It is a semi-remake of Sharing Together With Friends, Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys, Caring Means SharingCaring Means Sharing and Sharing Is Caring!. Plot Sean Abel arrives Jeff to watch weebles on the computer in the library but Jill thought she meeting the weebles This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to Hawaii The story it's called It's called "Johnny Appleseed". '''Educational Theme: '''None '''Stories: '''Johnny Appleseed. Cast * Barney * Juile * Clarie * Marcella * Kim * Keesha * Curtis * Chip * Jeff * Robert * Jill * Danny * Sean Abel * Stephen * Kenneth * Shawn * Tracy * Beth * Rachel * Mario * David * Min * Maria * Stacy * Derek * Michael * Withney * Luci * Carols * Jason (cameo) * Kelly * Raya * Darla * Adam * Kami * Nick * Hannah * Ashley * Alissa * Emily * Kristen * Tina * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Mr. Boyd * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm Kazoo Kids Cast * Brett * Karl * Hildanies * Nicole * Jonathan * John * Carolyn Songs # Barney Theme Song! # Why? # Scales and Arpeggios # Taking Truns # My Jeans are Always Blue # Peter Piper # The Marching Song # The More We Get Together # Share Your Stuff # # # Trying On Dreams # Someone to Love You Forever # Just Imagine # I Love You Trivia * Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a little long hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day! And a short hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from You've Got To Have Art!. And a hairstyle. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Let's Eat. And a pony tail. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a little long hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes from Now I Know My ABCs. And a long hair. *Marcella wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a long hair. *Carols wears the same clothes from Anyway You Slice It. And a short hair. *Ryan wears the same clothes from Dino-Mite Birthday. And a short hair. *Beth wears the same clothes from It's Hot! It's Cold!. And a hairstyle. *Amy wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a ponytail. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two hairstyle. *Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Barney Goes To School. And a curly tail. *Robert wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. *Kenneth wears the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Rachel wears the same clothes from Rhythm. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. *Mario wears the same clothes from Play Piano with Me. And a short hair. *Luci wears the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a long hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from Playing it Safe!. And a short hair. *Maria wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Tracy wears the same clothes The Best of Barney. And a long hair. *Withney wears the same clothes from Play It Safe!. And a pony tail. *Kami wears the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Day and Night. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a little long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Colors All Around and Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Seven Days A Week. And a long hair. *Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a long ponytails hair. *Adam wears the same clothes from Rock with Barney!. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show, Happy Easter for Sean Abel, Pool Party Carnival, A Hunting We Will Go (Episode), Welcome to Weebleville, The Zoot Cat, Fireworks with Blue's Clues, Jack and the Beanstalk, Wee Singdom The Land of Music and Fun and Barney Meet the Weebles. And a short hair. *Julie wears the same clothes from A Welcome Home. And a hair-style. *Jason wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O and First Day of School. And a short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from A Splash Party Please!. And a short hair. * * * * * * * * * * * * *Stella has a long hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". (saying: Does this is the worst than rules in Weebleville) *When Emily say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Land of Make Believe". *When Two boys say "Barney!" after Barney and Emily are here, the sound clip is taken from "It's Home to Me!". *When Girls & the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Danny and Jeff and Sean Abel and Jill and Emily are here, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo". *When the Barney say "Hi Everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "A Day in the Park with Barney". *When the children say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A World of Friends". *During "The Marching song", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo". *Time Lapse *At the end of the barney doll with the DVD of Weebles: Sharing in the Fun. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Excellent Exercise". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Brushing Up on Teeth". '''Air Date November 31 , 2092 Written by: Edward L. Rose & Stephen White Directed by: Jim Rowley Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation